


VID: Olivia

by karla90



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Blood, Episode: s02e10, Fanvids, Female Vampire, Gen, Gore, Horror, Predator/Prey, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90
Summary: Credits: Hemlock Grove (210), Delta Rae - I will never die; made in Vegas





	VID: Olivia

password: hemlock

_April 12, 2017_


End file.
